


stop the world

by orphan_account



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Wylan smiled, Jesper felt like anything was possible.





	stop the world

**Author's Note:**

> Just some useless Wesper that's my attempt at contributing to a fandom network event, find @grishasworld on tumblr!

Jesper was always moving—feet tapping, fingers drumming, legs shaking—but there was something about Wylan that made him want to be still. He was still now, and quiet, as he leaned against the door to the music room. Bright light flooded in through the large open windows, and the curtains billowed in the cool afternoon breeze. Wylan was oblivious to it all. He stood absolutely straight, eyes half-closed and flute pressed to his lips. The music was lovely as ever—soft, sweet, and cheerful—just like Wylan was.

It was only when Wylan stopped that Jesper cleared his throat, nearly making Wylan drop his flute.

“How long have you been here?” Wylan demanded.

“Long enough,” said Jesper, unable to keep back his grin. He waved the envelope he carried in his hand. “An invitation for you, merchling.”

“Oh,” said Wylan, plucking it from Jesper’s hand. “And what were you hoping to do, be my plus one?”

His cheeks turned pink even as he said it, and Jesper fought back a laugh. It had been a few months now, and Jesper still loved how easily Wylan got awkward. It was endearing really. Far more endearing than any amount of suave flirting would ever be. 

“Imagine their faces if you arrive with me on your arm,” Jesper said. “Your charming young assistant, you’d be the talk of the city.”

“You’re older than me,” Wylan pointed out, a little too calmly.

Jesper groaned, dramatically burying his face in his hands. He had dreaded the day Wylan would grow immune to his antics and it didn’t seem so far away now. What was the world coming to? When he looked up again, he saw the amusement in Wylan’s eyes.

“So, am I coming with you then?” he asked. Though he was only joking, he didn’t want to sound too eager. Even now, he understood that Wylan came from a life to which Jesper would never truly belong. What did a farm boy and a merch’s son have in common, after all? Sometimes, he felt as if he stuck out here in Wylan’s everyday life for reasons beyond his lime green clothes.

Wylan smiled. The world seemed to stop and right itself, and Jesper’s doubts fell away. What anyone else thought of him didn’t matter. If Wylan wanted him here, Jesper would stay. No matter how strong the urge to run and find the next bit of trouble became, he would stay. He wouldn't ruin this. 

“Well, of course,” Wylan said, reaching for Jesper's hand. “What sort of a party would it be without my dashing assistant?”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr @auri-australis


End file.
